Tired
by MadWithFear
Summary: Jervis does not want to sleep, but Jonathan has a plan to tire him out. (SLASH WARNING: BOYxBOY)


**AN:** I wrote this months ago at like, 2 in the morning. So it's kinda crappy, but have fun reading anyways.

**Characters: **Characters: Johnny Crane and Jervis Tetch... From B:TAS. My fave cartoon as a kid. C: I loved Jonathan and Jervis because they had sinister British accents. Britain ftw. (This fanfiction is supposed to have sinister British Jon, but if you prefer your own version just role with it.)

Tired

"Go to sleep, Jervis." Jonathan said, very tired.

"I can't, Jonathan." Jervis complained. "I had way too much tea. When I have too much tea I cannot sleep properly." He twiddled his fingers to occupy himself.

They both lay in separate beds, in an abandoned house. Both of them had their grey asylum suits on. They wanted to rest up before tomorrow.

"Just try and go to sleep?"

"I can't."

"Then I suppose I will just have to tire you out." Jonathan got up and stretched. He also licked his lips a bit to make them wet.

He walked over to the little mattress that Jervis lay, struggling to get shut eye. He sat down next to him and lowered the little mans lower jaw with his slender thumb.

"Jonathan, what are you doing...?" Jervis asked, a scared and confused tone in his voice.

"I figure the only way to make you get to sleep is to tire you out. And this will also make you shut up for a while." Jonathan responded, setting his cold hands on the blonde's cheeks.

Jonathan opened his mouth and leaned forward.

As his lips met with Jervis', he brushed his hands away from the others cheeks and used them to tangle in his blonde locks of hair.

To keep the pace up, loan than slipped out his tongue, waiting for the blonde to let it enter his mouth.

The entry was given, and Jonathan started to explore the inside of Jervis' mouth, leaving no inch untouched by his tongue.

He begun to run his tongue along the shorter's overbite. The taste of the little Englishman's tongue was like heaven. Jonathan feel Jervis' sudden warmth.

Jonathan soon started to lick for the throat of the shorter, making the little blonde haired man whimper and gag. Jonathan did not pull out.

He roughly sucked on the hatters tongue, enjoying the taste of his saliva. Jervis stuck out his own tongue and searched for an entrance. Once given, their tongues danced and danced with each others movements.

Jonathan felt himself warming up. He reached over and grabbed the shorter's waist and meshed their bodies together, doing as best as he could not to break the fantastic kiss.

Once everything was in place, he started to stick his fingers into Jervis' grey asylum pants.

Then Jervis pulled away, very slowly.

He had a small grin, along with confused eyes.

"Was this actually an attempt to tire me out, or did this just seem like a good opportunity for you to pass taste buds with me?" Jervis chuckled.

Jonathan smirked in return. "Both." He responded before kissing Jervis on the nose.

the shorter took a moment to make a soft happy moan. He leaned back over and started to suck on Jonathan's neck. Jon was usually a very dominant man, but the neck, no. That was his weak spot.

And one could tell just by looking, Jervis knew that already.

The blonde bit down just a bit on his neck, making the taller jump a little. "Oh... Oh Jervis..."

Jonathan still had his fingers inside Jervis' pants. He knew this would be his chance to do something he always wanted.

He tugged down the blondes pants inch by inch, ever so slowly. As he proceeded to do the same with his underwear, he felt Jervis nibble harder. He reacted lightly.

"J-Jervis!" He whimpered.

It was not going to stop him from doing what he was doing. Once all the lower garments were by the shorter's ankles, Jonathan ran his slender fingers up And down the bare thighs of his exposed partner.

"Oh Jonathan..." Jervis stopped biting. Jonathan made him turn his head ofer so He could give him a mark. Jon sucked on the skin of his neck slowly at first, but then He begun to bite and get rough.

Jonathan trailed his hands up to the ass cheeks of his partner, before lifting one of the hands and then...

*SMACK!*

Right in the left cheek.

"Oh Jonathan... You're making me feel so dirty..." Jervis groaned. He was fist clenching the back of Jonathan's grey shirt and biting his own lower lip to hold back his many moans and screams.

Jonathan could not take this anymore. He pushed Jervis down onto the little bed.

"Jonathan..." Jervis could not hold back his moans any longer. "Please... If you're going to do anything, Suck my cock... I've always dreamed of it..."

Jonathan blushed a little, but he was willing to do that for his best friend. He bent down and gripped the huge rod of his partner with his fingers. He looked up at the blonde.

Jervis was bright red and sweaty. He gestured for Jonathan to just suck.

And Jonathan did.

He kissed the tip of Jervis' member lightly, and felt him shiver. He licked the head of it quickly and felt Jervis shudder. Jon knew they were both going to enjoy this.

He took the cock of the blonde, pushed it into his mouth and begun to suck up and down ever so slightly.

'Ohmygod... He's... He's actually doing it... I never thought the day would come...' Jervis thought to himself, as he panted and groaned.

Jonathan licked around the cock, cleaning up all the pre cum. He went back to sucking, bubbling his head up and down, up and down. He pushed down so far that he started to gag himself. Even a tear ran down his face. He kept his mouth there, using his tongue to lick it from the inside.

He cupped his partners balls and massaged them carefully. He was destined to make this blonde cum.

'Where is that wonderful cumshot? I want some cum now. How dare this man make the god of fear wait.' Jonathan said in his mind.

His wish came true only a few seconds after.

Jervis was quick to climax, he shouted as his fluids spilled into Jonathan's mouth. He swallowed it all. What a good boy.

"Oh my god... Th... Thank you so much..." Jervis panted. "But... I seem to be... A bit tired now..."

Jonathan nodded. "I knew it would work." He got up from the bed and brushed his grey clothes.

Laying down on his own bed, Jonathan let sleep take over.


End file.
